Just Trying to Help
}} Tarquin declines to execute Elan when given the chance. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: You—you blocked my puns! How did you do that?? Tarquin: I know how to defend myself against many obscure combat techniques. Tarquin: Though I admit that it has been many years since I've been called upon to pun-duel. Elan: OK, well. I guess this is where you kill me, right? Tarquin: Excuse me? Elan: Tell Haley I love her, and you should probably write Mom a letter too. Elan: Also, if you could stab me in one of the less hurty organs, I'd really appreciate it, Dad. Elan: Nale went for the liver the first time, and MAN, did that smart. Tarquin: Elan, I have no interest in hurting you. Elan: Huh? Tarquin: You attacked me, remember? Elan: I don't understand. You're Evil! Tarquin: Even if I were to place myself within your limited and unrealistic "alignment system", why would that be a reason to harm you? Tarquin: You are my sole remaining son! I do love you. And I would gain nothing by your demise. Tarquin: So we disagree on a few philosophical issues, so what? I'm actually enjoying our spirited debate. Elan: "Debate"? We just dueled, Dad! With actual weapons! Tarquin: I know! It was bracing! Elan: So...then what happens now? Tarquin: The same as before. You and your friends spend the rest of the festival here, and then I give you the information on that Draketooth fellow you're so keen to find. Tarquin: And off you go. Elan: You're still going to help us? Tarquin: Sure! Why not? Elan: Well, the "Evil" thing leaps to mind again. Tarquin: *sigh* Tarquin: Elan, if a hero of your caliber is involved in a quest of such significance that you can't spare more than three days for your old man— Tarquin: —then logic dictates that it probably involves trouncing some clichéd scenery-chewing villain bent on world conquest. Tarquin: As the current ruler of one-third of the continent, I have a vested interest in you doing exactly that. Tarquin: In fact, I have a few duplicate magic items that may really help you. Tarquin: Do you have a Ring of Regeneration yet? I never leave home without mine. Elan: Yeah, right. Like I would use your crazy evil ring that you probably, like, tortured somebody to death or something to give it magic. Tarquin: Now that is quite enough, young man. I am frankly offended that you would even suggest that I would do such a thing to— Tarquin: Wait, who do you consider a "somebody"? Elan: Anybody! Tarquin: Fine, fine, I'll keep the ring, then. D&D Context * D&D has a two-axis Alignment system, which is composed of nine alignments. The two axes are good/evil and law/chaos. * A Ring of Regeneration allows a character to heal one hit point per hour rather than the normal healing rate of one hit point per day. Trivia * Nale stabbed Elan through the liver (apparently) in #56. * Tarquin's last comment in Panel 1 could be a possible reference to his relationship with Julio Scoundrél. External Links * 762}} View the comic * 177662}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father